Coatings are incorporated into foods for various reasons. Coatings can provide protection of food pieces, prevent or delay moisture or oil uptake, maintain a desired moisture content, provide flavor or sweetening, add a nutritional component, provide a desired texture, or provide a desired appearance, among other things.
The number of coatings on a piece of food is generally determined by the method used to apply the coating. Some methods, such as enrobing, can be used to apply a single coating per pass. Some methods of coating food products, such as panning, can result in multiple coatings.
Most current methods result in products that are generally homogenously coated, resulting in a homogenous appearance and texture amongst the coated pieces. There exists, therefore, a need for a continuous coating method that results in a more visually and texturally interesting product.